Red's Ramblings
by 1life2ROCK
Summary: A certain redhead's thoughts about what happened up at the Buchanan Lodge! First story, please be nice! :


AN: my first story EVER so please don't be mean. Also if you could review that would be great thanks!

_**April 4th 2008**_

UGH! Why can't that woman leave me alone! It was bad enough for her to complain about my swing music but then for her to confront me about my "conflicting feelings over Bo and Clint" HA! And for the entire time I had to listen to her annoying voice and her HORRIBLE music! Thank god Matthew came in when he did! And he likes my music take that Lindsay! But then of course, when I say I'm going to get a little fresh air WHAT does she do, FOLLOW ME! The woman is a stalker! And I would be scared, but so far she has only **killed the men** in her life, though she has attempted to do the same to me a few times.

But oh, I FORGOT she has "changed". God, how Bo can put up with such manipulative little bitch is beyond me! I mean, as if going up to the Buchanan Lodge isn't hard enough as it is! On top of everyone's tensions running high about the BE business, Lindsay flaunting Bo in my face, and Clint acting really strange, I have to act as though NOTHING has ever happened at the lodge.

The lodge where my life once fell apart, where I had to see my daughter breakdown, where one of my absolute worst fears was "confirmed", where my life was almost damned near destroyed! I mean DOES NO ONE CARE! Has everyone really forgotten? Well Natalie, Jared, Nigel, and Lindsay weren't there. And I totally forget if Clint was one of the "lucky fourteen" but I KNOW Bo was there! Hell I was there because he was! I don't know how he does it. It's as if he can forget everything that has ever happened to him before he met Lindsay, and her twit sister, then Gabby, and finally Paige. The blonde peroxide has seeped into his brain it seems.

But oh, when we were in the car. I swear I saw a glipse of Bo Buchanan, the real Bo Buchanan, MY BO BUCHANAN! How much fun we had at those dance contests! We sure did love to dance. "Solid Gold Rock-n-Roll" the "Jitterbug" and of course "Swing Music" This morning I just couldn't get our conversation out of my head, and the memories too! Listening to "our music" always takes me back to my days with him. Maybe that is why Lindsay wouldn't shut up!? She was totally freaked out about me and Bo being in that car together. What did she think we were going to do? Find a seedy motel that only had ONE ROOM with ONE BED and since we were "remembering" the good ole times we just simply fling our clothes off?!

Luckily the ride back wasn't as eventful, and I made myself a promise! NO MORE GOING TO THE BUCHANAN LODGE! Nothing good has ever happened at that lodge for me! If Clint suggests another "R&R" event at the lodge I'll just have to make up an excuse. Though lately Clint had been acting strange, and not in a good way. I wonder what is bothering him. Bo and him seemed rather tense before Bo and I left for the lodge, probably just the problems as BE.

I'm so proud of Bo. He really has risen to his job at BE. I know he never thought he would be anything but the Commissioner but when he puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him. I mean he has been a journalist, photographer, head of security at BE, owner of a radio station, the Commissioner of Police, and now an active executive board member at BE. And probably countless other jobs that I don't know about.

It's amazing how you can know someone for almost 16, be friends with them, be married to them, share a child, and yet still not know things about them. Bo Buchanan is a man of many secrets, which I probably don't know the half of them, though I still know quite a few of them.

Well everyone is settled back at home. Bo, Clint, Natalie, Jared, and Nigel are all at BE, Matthew and Cole are in school, and I'm assuming Renee is at The Palace. I can't believe I didn't have to be in court today. It sure was a welcomed surprise to come back to Llanview and see my schedule clear for today, when I was sure I had something to do. Working while at The Lodge certainly helped take my mind off things so it wasn't that bad. I need to go and run a few errands. Viki called earlier and said she wanted to talk to me. I wonder what that was about? I'm going to stop by Llanfair, maybe she'll know what's bothering Clint. Isn't if funny, even though its been such a long time I still think of Viki being the one to know what's going on in Clint's life even though I'm the one who's "dating" him. I guess the same thing is true for Bo and I, everyone always assumes we know what is going on in each other's personal lives to an extreme extent, but I guess in a way its true. Hmph…I wonder what that means?


End file.
